Im Coming Home
by GingerAngel80
Summary: Klaus & Carolines relationship was beyond a miracle. They had a daughter and a son, Rosie & Henrick. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was there, apart from Klaus. Caroline was heartbroken
1. Gifts

Caroline,Bonnie and Elena were sat in the front room of the Mikaelsons mansion. They were wrapping Christmas presents for everyone. Caroline had finished hers when...

"Caroline. You have one more present." Elena said. She passed the gift to Caroline. Caroline stared at it. It was Klaus' gift from her. Ever since he had left to go to war she had cried herself to sleep every night. She had brought 2 kids up since Klaus had gone. Klaus had no idea about their children. He hadnt been back home in ages. He had never seen the children. She wanted him to be home this year but he hadnt been home every year so why should this year be different.

"Im not wrapping this present. Whats the point anyway? Its not like hes going to come home." Caroline stiffled a cry. She picked it up and ran upstairs into their bedroom. She hadnt slept on the bed for 5 years. Ever since Klaus left it didnt feel right. She sat on the couch and snuggled up to a t-shirt that had bern lay on the side . She smelled it. It smelled of Klaus. She drifted off to sleep snuggling the t-shirt...


	2. It's Not Real

_"Caroline. Caroline." She awoke from her sleep and saw him. Saw him standing above her bed, their bed. She sat up. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was here. He was back. He was home. She couldn't wait to tell him about the kids. She rubbed her eyes. She pinched herself. This was real. He smiled at her. She smiled back and looked down at her hand. She fiddled with the rings on her fingers. She couldn't say anything to him. She was silenced. Until..._

_"I can't believe you are here..." She finally said._

_"I know neither can I. I got leave early and I had to see you. To know you were alive. Damons with Elena now. I am here with you. I will never leave you unannounced like that ever again." He sat on the bed and grabbed her hand. She stifled a cry and had to wipe her eyes. He cupped her face with his hand and..._

_"Mommy. I can't find find the cereal."_

_"Mommy. I can't find the milk." The twins came in. Klaus turned away from Caroline and looked at them. The girl looked exactly like Caroline and the boy..._

_"Care to explain...love." _


	3. A Friend In Need

She awoke with a start. She looked around the room and couldn't see him. Klaus wasn't there. It was just a dream. She cried. She thought it was real. It looked real. It was the bed. The bed made her dream of him. Even after 6 years she still had the dream. He had been gone for 11 years and that's all she could think about. He was on her mind every single day...

Something inturupted her thoughts. She could hear her phone going off. She picked it up and saw it was Elena.

"I need you to come meet me at the airport." Elena said. Gasping for air, Elena couldn't breathe. Her crus were unstoppable.

"But..why.." Caroline asked. She stood up out of bed and went over to the wardrobe picking out an outfit to meet Elena.

"He's coming home...Caroline he's coming home." Damon was coming home. What about Klaus? Was Klaus coming home. He would have texted her...wouldn't he?

"I'm happy for you...I will meet you there in half an hour." Caroline ended the call and dropped her phone. Could this be possible. This wasn't a dream was it. She grabbed her demnim shorts and her black crop top, her black high heeled, stud shoes and matched it with the necklace Klaus had gave it her. She called a cab and told him the airport. She stood inside the building waiting for Elena. She checked her phone. 0 texts from Klaus. 1 call off an unknown number. She put her phone back in her pocket as Elena came inside running towards Caroline.

"Hey."

"Hey." Caroline said back.

"Has Klaus..."

Caroline shook her head.

"Im sure he will be home soon. Come on let's sit down. The flight should be landing in 30 minutes."

"Sure."

"So how are the kids? Have you told them about their dad?" Elena asked. Not sure whether Caroline was touchy on the subject she still asked.

"They are fine. Lizzie has just gotten a new boyfriend and Max has just got a spider. I have told them about their dad. Max thinks it's cool that his dad is in the war. Lizzie misses him even though she hasn't seen him. I miss him. They see photos of him every week. I have caught them once or twice looking through the box that was his under the bed. Pictures of me and Klaus..."

"At least they know. Are you going to tell him...when he comes home?"

"If he comes home that is." Caroline looked down at her necklace and fiddled with it.

"Dont think like that. He will come home. You watch." Caroline looked at her phone. The plane should have landed by now but Damon was nowhere to be seen.

Next minute...Elena's phone rang. Damon.

"Hello." Elena said.

"Hey Baby. Turn around." Elena closed her phone and turned around. There stood Damon holding a white bouquet and his suitcase. Elena ran over to him and she held him tightly. He hugged her back. He was crying and she was crying. They pulled back. Looked into each other's eyes and kissed. 11 years. They had waited 11 years for that to happen. Caroline sat back down. A man had sat at the side of her. He had a hat on and his coat pulled up to his neck.

"Hi." Caroline said.

"Hey. Who you waiting for?" The man asked.

"No I'm here for a friend. She's over there. Her boyfriend just came back from the army."

"Have you got a boyfriend?"

"Yep. He's been gone for 11 years though. I haven't seen him. No texts. No calls. I have two people waiting at home, waiting to see him. He's never shown up for Christmas'. No birthdays. I had a dream yesterday that he came back. I thought it was real. It wasn't. I have waited 11 years. I haven't had any other man. I have waited for him. I hope every day that he is going to show up at the front door..but...he never does. I have given up. I have given up for him. I have given up hope. I will never see him again and that's that. Sorry if I said to much. I talk a lot."

"No it's fine. But never give up hope. Klaus will come home soon."

Carolines face dropped." I didn't mention his name. How do you know his name?"

"Who would know better than...me." The man pulled his hat off and pulled his coat down. And she saw him there. Her boyfriend for the first time in 11 years. He was here.

Klaus.


	4. Hes Here, Hes Back, Hes Home

Previously On Im Coming Home

_Klaus__**.**_

I stood there bewildered. I couldnt believe that he was here. I thought he wasnt coming home. But I was proven wrong. I looked at him in the eyes. It was him alright.

"Caroline." He said my name. I couldnt believe it. He was here.


End file.
